Broke Black Mountain
by ELECTRAfied26
Summary: Jacob, son of Sirius and Lupin, lives his life largely unaware of the wizarding world until his long lost birth father comes looking for him. He decides to spend some time at Hogwarts, where he meets a young Draco Malfoy. Will sparks fly?
1. The Blacks

**The Blacks**

"Sirius," Lupin called, glancing at their antique grandfather clock, "we're going to be late! It's nearly 7 already! You know the portkey leaves at exactly 7:07, there's no way we'll find our way to the alley by then."

"Jake's refusing to get dressed again! He won't let me pull on his shirt. "

Lupin stormed into the bedroom. "Jacob Black, you put that shirt on this instant! Don't you want to see baby Harry?"

"But he's so boring!" Jacob whined. "He can barely even fly on his toy broomstick. It won't be any fun!"

"Don't you want to let your daddies see their friends? Look, I've packed your favorite muggle car toy! You don't even have to play with Harry if you don't want to. Besides, you haven't seen him since his birthday. I'll bet he's loads more exciting by now!"

"I WON'T!" Jacob screeched, as he threw his shirt across the room.

"Jacob." Sirius drew himself up tall and vaguely threatening as he always did when Jacob knew he was crossing a line. "Do you remember what I told you would happen if you made too much noise before we got to the portkey?"

Jacob could barely meet his father's eyes. He swallowed his retort and gave a brief nod, as he scrambled to grab the shirt and pull it on over his head.

"That's better. Let's go."

The Blacks left their nook in London and briskly made their way to the alley where the old tin can awaited.

"What did you tell him?" hissed Lupin.

"Nothing bad." Sirius looked away guilty.

"You didn't tell Jake about _him_ did you? You wouldn't, would you?"

"Well…" but they reached the portkey before Sirius could go any further. Lupin sighed as Sirius picked up Jacob with one arm, and the portkey with the other.

"Better hold on tight."


	2. The Potters

**The Potters**

Being squeezed via portkey through space always upset Jacob's stomach and he started whining again almost immediately upon landing. The temperature had noticeably dropped a few degrees out in Godric's Hollow, as though winter had already come to the country. Lupin tried to soothe Jacob as Sirius bounded up the walkway to bang on the door.

"Open up, Prongs" Sirius barked, "you've got company."

The door flung open and Sirius' face broke out in the goofy grin he reserved only for James. The two men embraced as if entirely alone, while Lupin, holding Jacob, skulked up behind them, and let out something in-between a cough and a grunt. Startled, they jumped apart.

James turned to Lupin, and clapped him on the back. "How've ya been, Moony?"

"As well as one might hope these days, thanks. I hope you and Lily have been getting on alright?"

"I can't tell you how much Jacob's been looking forward to this, innit right, Jake?" Sirius interjected. Jacob shot him a nasty look before storming past James, into the living room. Lupin sulked inside after him, while Sirius rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Once inside, Lupin greeted Lily with a kiss on the cheek before bending down to tickle Harry.

"What's he _wearing_, daddy?" Jacob demanded.

"That's his Halloween costume," offered James, stepping up behind him.

"So he's some sort of bloody fairy?" Jacob pulled at the cape attached to Harry's costume.

"It's called a vampire," said Lily sweetly.

"Vampire's are sposta be _scary_, Harry's just an ugly, glittery _baby_," Jacob whined, turning away to go play with his car. Lupin glared at Sirius who seemed altogether overly amused by his son's moods.

"Sears, c'mere a minute." James nodded toward the basement. "I want you to see this new Quidditch simulation I've been working on."

"Catch you in a few, Remus," Sirius called, tagging along after James.

Lupin was so intently fixated on the place where they'd vanished, that he barely registered Lily's casual, "Those boys and their Quidditch."

"Yes", he agreed, through gritted teeth.

Lily went over and scooped up Harry, who was busy sucking on his already puckered vampire cape. She brought him over to the couch where Lupin had still not moved, and after noticing the look on his face, took to singing softly to Harry, who rocked back and forth on her lap.

Lupin suddenly jumped up. "Who do they think they're kidding?"

Startled, Harry started crying. "Oh Remus, now look what you've done! It's been over ten years. You two are _married_ now. I trust that James is perfectly content with me, can't you do the same?"

Lupin turned away. "Forgive me, I don't think we'll be able to stay as long as we'd originally intended."

"This is ridiculous. He's your best friend, too. We haven't seen you since July. You've been here all of five minutes. Stay for dinner, at least."

"I just—I'm sorry." Lupin threw open the basement door. "Sirius!"

"What is it, _dear_?" Sirius' exasperated voice floated up from the basement.

"I need to speak to you!" Lupin waited for any response before adding, "now!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" Sirius stomped up the steps and into the entryway. "Now. What _is_ it?"

"We need to leave. There's… something I forgot to do, I mean, I… left the cauldron on?" Lupin finished, lamely.

"Look, I know what this is about. You're welcome to come join us, it's just you've never expressed much of an interest in Quidditch before and well… it's always been _our_ thing…"

"No, listen. The thing is, I forgot to take my potion tonight, and it's nearly a full moon. What if I were to transform over dinner?"

"Remus, it's a _new_ moon tonight. Really, it isn't fair to me _or_ James for you to behave like this every time we go over to the Potters. Now, if you really feel you need to leave, leave. Take our son with you, since you're both such unpleasant company tonight. You'll be _sorely_ missed. But I'm gonna stay."

Stunned, Lupin turned, and without another word, gathered up Jacob and left, slamming the front door behind him.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

**The Boy Who Lived**

Although Jacob drifted right to sleep that night, Lupin sat up, painfully aware of each minute the old clock marked off. It was well past dinner, drinks, or even nightcaps now. What could possibly be keeping Sirius so long? Dazed, he muddled over how he'd overreacted, how he'd never quite accepted that Sirius was with him now, when at school, he'd always preferred James' company.

As the minutes ticked on, he started considering more pressing matters, namely, whether Sirius had somehow encountered some real danger on his way home. Had some death eater caught a glimpse of him apparating from outside the boundaries of the Fidelus Charm? But as Secret-Keeper, he assumed Sirius should be able to apparate within those boundaries, though they'd never discussed the specific terms. In fact, Sirius had only ever mentioned it in passing, which made Lupin feel all the more insecure. Sirius had once again entered into a more intimate bond with James than he'd ever done. Sirius would always jump at the chance to help James, even if it meant putting his own family in danger. Not that he wanted any harm to come to the Potters, but there were other means of security, which didn't involve his husband.

Lost in thought, Lupin remained largely unaware as the sky drifted from the depths of blue to the pale grey that predicts dawn. He only glanced at the window as the sun's first rays interrupted his ruminations. His gaze shifted to the clock and with a dull surprise noted that at some point the night had given way to morning, with no sign of Sirius or any better idea of what had happened at the Potter's once Lupin had taken off with Jacob. Beyond exhausted, without even the energy to sigh, he stumbled into bed and fell to sleep at once.

When he awoke, after what seemed like only minutes, he wasn't quite sure what was off. The sun insistently blazing its way through the slit in his bedroom curtains was at odds with the sinking feeling in his stomach. Why had he slept through the middle of the day? Why hadn't Sirius woken him? _Because Sirius hadn't come back_.

"Daaaaaddy!" Jacob yelled. "Where _are_ you?"

"I'm right here, Jake! I'll always be here for you!" Lupin rushed from his bedroom. How long had he been asleep? He hoped Jacob hadn't been calling him for too long.

"Dad, there's a _giant_ out there stealing daddy's bike! Come see!"

"What?" Lupin hurried to the window in Jacob's bedroom. True enough, there was a bushy-haired man hovering over Sirius' motorcycle. Surely it wasn't…

"You stay here, Jacob, do you understand?" Lupin ran out of their flat and down the steps. Why would Hagrid be looking to pinch Sirius' bike?

"Hagrid!" Lupin cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hagrid seemed taken aback. "Lupin? I er—I din't expect to find yer 'ere. I umm, well, have yer seen this mornin's _Prophet_?"

Lupin looked striken. "Why? I mean, is he alright?"

"Oh, he made it through alright. A real tragedy, but I recon 'e's our miracle child."

Flabbergasted, Lupin could only just utter, "what _miracle_?"

Hagrid seemed altogether puzzled by Lupin's confusion. "You mean yer haven't heard? Ah, well I don' suppose I'm the person ter tell yer all this…"

Lupin grabbed Hagrid's arm, panicked. "Hagrid, where's Sirius?"

Carefully avoiding Lupin's gaze, he muttered, "Well, I ran into 'im on my way to… where it happened. Dumbledore needed my help with Harry, an' he said 'e wouldn't be needing the bike anymore, so I—"

"I need to know, _what_ happened? Focus, Hagrid."

Hagrid's face crumpled as he wailed, "They're—GONE! James 'n Lily. N Sirius was so shaken, he hurried off, 'n I've got this little boy on Dumbledore's orders."

Uncomprehending, Lupin noticed Harry cradled under Hagrid's big coat. Before he could begin to parse Hagrid's words, he'd had already hopped on the bike.

With a deafening honk, he blew his nose, and revved the engine. "Lupin, I've got ter be off. Dumbledore…" And before he'd even had time to look up, Hagrid was gone.


End file.
